


Bleeding Finger Tips

by YouRuttingFool



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin is a Little shit, Alpha Asterin Blackbeak, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asterin is not related to Aelin, Asterin needs a hug, Background Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Discussion of Abortion, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Female Alpha, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Gen, Girl Penis, Graphic description of panic attacks, Half Siblings - Freeform, I DO HAVE A PLOT, I have no idea, I write this when I'm bored, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Professor Rowan - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vesta is a good bro, Vomiting, We Die Like Men, We don't know what Manon is, Were am I going with this, but I do, but not really, come scream at me in the comments, she is related to Aedion tho, so does Manon, started out as a oneshot, yes Aelin is a student don't come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRuttingFool/pseuds/YouRuttingFool
Summary: When Asterin was ten she should've handled it better, she should've tried harder to make her then bestfriend understand.When she was fourteen she should've called when Vesta stopped texting, should've responded more often.When she was seventeen she should have watched were she was going and not ran right into the girl (now absolutely gorgeous woman) and knocked her down, the same woman that hated her guts and didn't want anything to do with her._____________________When Manon was ten she should've listened to her then bestfriend, not jump to the conclusion that she was abandoning her. (She would never admit it)She shouldn't have glared at Vesta whenever she caught the redhead texting Asterin, she shouldn't have felt so satisfied when Vesta told her she wasn't going to talk to Asterin anymore when they were fourteen (she would never tell anyone she felt guiltily too)When she was seventeen she should have watched were she was going and not walked right into a stupid alpha and her two pompous ass friends because that alpha abandoned her and never called and fell into rose bushes and found her real family and--
Relationships: Aedion Ashryver & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Aedion Ashryver & Gavriel, Aedion Ashryver/Lysandra, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien & Dorian Havilliard, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Asterin Blackbeak & Aedion, Asterin Blackbeak & Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien, Asterin Blackbeak & Gavriel, Asterin Blackbeak & Manon Blackbeak, Asterin Blackbeak & The Thirteen, Asterin Blackbeak/Manon Blackbeak, Manon Blackbeak & Dorian Havilliard, Manon Blackbeak & The Thirteen, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

They were sitting on the roof of the house, just watching the sun set. 

Peacefully. 

Until Asterin broke the silence. 

“I found my family.” She said casually, like mentioning the clouds looked extra fluffy today or she was going to get ice cream tomorrow and was asking if Manon wanted any. 

It was so casual that Manon didn't completely process what was said at first.

“That's- wait, what?” She said with a start, wiping her head around to face the blonde. The sky that was slowly turning the color of salmon completely forgotten. 

Asterin was already turned away, staring hard at the white fence that bordered grandmother Blackbeak's yard like it had wronged her. But in a good way. “Just the guy that, uh, fathered me. His name’s Gavriel.” 

Manon didn't say anything. That terrified Asterin more. “And a brother, half I mean. His names Aedion.” She added hurriedly. 

Still nothing from Manon, Asterin still didn't turn back around.

“You know how grandmother Blackbeak takes care of me and Vesta and everyone else,” She started explaining, referring to how the Matron more or less took care of the groups of young girls who had been dubbed ‘The Thirteen’. “Well, a guy reached out to her saying his son was sick and I could save him ‘cos we were related. He thought I was his cousin or something on his mom's side and said as much to your grandmother ‘an she told him I didn't have any family and she was just taking care of me.”

She hesitated, hoping Manon would say something. 

Nothing. 

“…Long story short, the Matron took me to meet ‘em both and I looked just like him so we did a blood test ‘an…he has a daughter now.”

Manon was still silent.

Asterin turned around, locking her eyes (that were already red rimmed) with Manon's. She looked like she was about to cry.

Asterin wasn't a crier. 

The little girl with blonde hair and crooked teeth Manon grew up with (was still growing up with) opened her mouth but Manon interrupted her.

“Are you leaving?” The question was cold and blunt as the little girl with moon white hair and golden eyes (that some people called creepy but Asterin thought she was beautiful) turned away, staring at the sun that had set past the tops of the trees.

If they looked behind them they'd see stars.

“…Well I-”

“Are. You. Leaving.” She snapped, her finger tips digging into the rooftop shingles painfully. Refusing to look at Asterin, instead glaring at the horizon. 

Asterin seemed to fold into herself. 

“…yes.” She said in a tiny voice.

Neither said anything for a while.

A single star appeared above the treetops. 

Manon rose, making her way down the roof and to the window they used to get to the roof.

Her finger tips were bleeding.

She slammed the window shut. Asterin only realized that window led to Manon's bedroom and that she probably locked it.

Damnit.

It was starting to get a little cold now that the sun was gone.

Asterin stood up, carefully making her way to the edge of the roof.

It was dark and getting hard to see were she needed to put her feet.

She was going to jump into the rose bushes. They broke her fall once, they'd do it again. She thought, letting her feet dangle over the edge. 

She looked back at Manon's window.

The blinds were pulled.

She let go


	2. (Part 1 of chapter 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some simple fluff  
> Not beta read we die like men

**Seven years later:**

_Message Group_ : _Two_ _bitc_ _hes_ _one_ _bastard_

  
  
_6:15_. Hell_Fire: im picking u up right?

  
_6:30_. Hell_Fire: ello

  
_6:35_. Hell_Fire: i will leave your asses at home.

  
_6:36_. Hell_Fire: don't test me

  
_6:39_. Blonde#3: Do you remember what happened last time you did that?

  
_6:40_. Hell_Fire: HA I KNEW YOU WERE AWAKE 

  
_6:41_. Hell_Fire: and I got a lock on my door so don't try me bitch

  
_6:43_. Noidea: wy u awke so eearly?!

  
_6:44_. Hell_Fire: what time did he go to slep?

  
_6:46_. Blonde#3: it's *sleep

  
_6:46_. Blonde#3: and I have no fucking idea

  
_6:48_. Hell_Fire: stfu

  
_6:50_. Blonde#3: No u

  
_6:52_. Noidea: GRAB ME BAGEL HOMEWOTK NOT DONE NO TIME FOR FOOD

  
_6:53_. Blonde#3: ...dude it's Monday how did you not finish?

  
_6:55_. Hell_Fire: I better pick up some food for Aedion. Asterin you want anything? 

  
_6:56_. Blonde#3: oh, idk just for yoU TO GET HERE ON TIME WE'RE GONNA BE LATE

  
_6:57_. Blonde#3: and a ham sandwich with a pudding cup :3

  
_7:00_. Hell_Fire: BITCH I THINK NOT AND I AM HERE GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE

(A few minutes later)

  
_7:06_. Blonde#3: YOU LIED!!!!

  
_7:07_. Blonde#3: IT IS RAINING AND WE ARE COLD

  
_7:08_. Blonde#3: and Aedion says it's your fault his homework is wet

_7:10_. Blonde#3: Were tf are you- wait nvm I see your car

_7:10_. Blonde#3: you better have my pudding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO! Two chapters in two days I am on a roll!!! (Don't get used to it)
> 
> But in case it wasn't clear Hell_Fire is Aelin, Noidea is Aedion and Blonde#3 is Asterin. 
> 
> If you have suggestions for Asterin's username please tell me because her current one sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go ^v^ (told you I'd be done with the chapter soon)
> 
> Also, I got me a girlfriend so I'm giddy as fuck all hours of the day

Aelin pulled up beside the half siblings, snickering as they got in the car. “You two look like drowned rats.” She commented and tossed a towel in the backseat. “Do not get my seats wet.” Aelin looked them both in the eye in the rearview mirror, ignoring Aedion's scowl and Asterin's glare.

Aelin's eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth, growling at Asterin as the dark eyed blonde stared Aelin in the eyes. Flipping her hair over to one side, she started wringing it out onto the car seat, the water splattering against the leather cover. Aedion looked up from his notebook hesitantly, immediately prepared to pull the two apart should they start brawling.

Aedion was the beta in the trio (although fairly dominant for one), while Aelin and Asterin were both alphas, so it was natural the two would butt heads once and in a while but, while it was fun to see the two go at it, no one in the car needed to be late. Again.

“If-” Aedion cut his cousin off quickly, “Give me my food Aelin.” He said impatiently, tossing the towel Aelin give them at Asterin's head so she'd stop dripping water everywhere. Aelin stared at him for a heartbeat, then handed him his wrapped sandwich, visibly deflating a bit.

Then, “Buckle up kids!” Aelin gave Asterin a feral grin that screamed ‘ _revenge bitch_ ’, then pulled onto the road too quickly to be legal.

* * *

Asterin pried her fingers out of the seat when they pulled into the school parking lot, Aedion had been clinging to his and practically bolted out of the car once it stopped.

Both were a few shades paler then when they got in.

“This is why we don't let you drive.” Asterin grumbled, glaring half-heartedly at grin still on Aelin’s face. “My car, my rules.” She said in a sing song voice, locking the car.

“Why are you locking it? No one wants to steal-”Aedion's teasing got cut off by tires squealing.

All three blonde heads shot up at the ear piercing noise and as three shiny ass cars wipped into the parking lot. “They drive like Aelin.” Aedion mumbled, glancing at the alpha in question.

Aelin and Asterin were fairly laid back (as far as alphas go anyways) but Aelin was awfully territorial (and Asterin was just as quick to give you a black eye as she was to become friends with you).

And right now, Aelin was not happy.

The trio knew most everyone at the school (especially Aelin) and at least could put a face to a name (or in this case, a car) and no one owned those vehicles. Or drove like that (except Aelin).

Asterin glanced at other alpha and nudged her. “Hey, rein it in.” She said softly. Aelin grimaced, her scent was coming off of her in waves, making the air smell strongly of sweet ash and cedar. “My bad.” She huffed, forcing herself to relax.

The half siblings shared a look behind Aelin’s back and nodded to each other. “Come on, let's go inside.” Aedion said, and started pushing his cousin towards the building, who had started glowering at the cars when she couldn't see threw the tinted windows.

“Yeah,” Asterin added. “Lys said she was thinking about taking Elide to the dance-” “Wait, what?” “And that she needed you to help her with something.” Asterin continued, talking over Aedion, who had a gotten a Deer-in-Headlights look on his face. Aelin didn't say anything and just let herself be pushed into the giant brick building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't guess whose in the cars you might want to get checked for brain damage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live bitch :)

As soon as Asterin, Aelin and Aedion walked through the doors the gossip about who was inside the new cars (which had started as soon as shiny vehicles pulled into the lot) quieted, thinking it was the newcomers. A few people sighed in disappointment when it wasn't, and then the whispering started up again.

  
“Aelin! Hey! Get your ass over here!” Lysandra called from down the hall, bouncing on her toes and waving her arms to get their attention. A few other students looked away from her and her jiggling chest, blushing (two or three were openly staring).

  
Aelin grinned and walked ahead of Aedion and Asterin, weaving through the crowd to get to her friend.  
They lost sight of her for a minute but when the siblings finally caught up with the two, they were grinning like fiends.

  
“…do we want to know?” Aedion asked warily.

  
Any expression of mischief was wiped from both faces. “Nope.” Aelin replied, popping the P.

  
Aedion grimaced and turned to Lysandra. “How's Evangeline?” He asked the dark haired loner, subtly pinching Aelin's side.

  
A loner was an individual who was not an alpha, beta or omega or just swung between two. Lysandra swung between alpha and beta. Not having the need to force others to submit or make a pack like an alpha but also not having the need to ease tension like a beta did (she loved watching drama or fights). Aedion usually got mistaken for one.

  
“She's great! She and Fleetfoot have taken to chasing the raccoons in the evenings.” She pulled out her phone and started tapping it, “I think I have a video actually-”

  
At this point Asterin had started tuning them out (Aelin probably had too, since she hadn't done something in retaliation to Aedion’s pinching. Her alpha instincts telling her to assess the strangers in the “territory”). She stood on her tiptoes when the door opened and everyone went quiet again. Even though she couldn't see the door from were she was, she knew it wasn't anyone new when anyone that was able to see the door started whispering again.

  
“-yeah, the principal told everyone that we're going to get some new students today a couple minutes before you three walked in.” Lysandra shrugged.

  
“Do you know who they are?” Aedion questioned, tilting his head. Lysandra opened her mouth to answer but paused when there was a hush that lingered. Asterin could hear people breathing in deeply, probably catching the strangers scents.

  
Aelin tried to catch sight of who it was and grumbled when it became clear to her that she was too short.  
“Gimme a boost.” She muttered, and started climbing on Aedion. 

  
“Hey! Ow, oof. Aelin I-”

  
“Shut up.” Aelin poked the top of his head. The blond was seated on his shoulders and was staring at something, probably the new people. Her eyes narrowed.

  
Lysandra turned to Asterin, her eyes pleading. Asterin sighed and turned her back to the loner, letting out an _oof_ as Lysandra hooked her leg around Asterin's hip and hoisted herself up. Using the blonde's head and shoulders to balance.

  
“How many?” Asterin asked, looking up at Lysandra. She put her hand on the wall for balance, her legs straining a bit. _‘Does she eat rocks or something?’_ Asterin muttered inwardly.

  
“Like, ten? Eleven? I can't see all of them but- wait, Elide is running up to them,” Lysandra informed them, her eyes wide with excitement as she leaned forward. “She's hugging one of them-” 

  
“Lys, you really need to get down. You weigh a ton and I'm gonna fall.” Asterin interrupted, her voice sounded strained.

  
“Yeah, you too Aelin.” Aedion coughed, his legs wobbly with the weight of his cousin.

  
“Weaklings.” Aelin mumbled playfully as she and Lysandra got down.

  
“So you think Elide knows them?” Aedion asked, running a hand through his hair. He hadn't had time to put it up that morning and it kept getting in his eyes.

  
“Maybe...” Aelin muttered thoughtfully, frowning in the general direction of the strangers and crossing her arms. 

  
Lysandra smacked the back of Aelin's head, none too softly. 

  
"What the hell?” The blonde hissed, rubbing the back of her head and glaring at her friend.

  
Lysandra crossed her arms. “Don't get in a fight again. I'm not gonna bail you out like last time.” She turned to Asterin, ”And that goes for you too.” She took a step towards her, going to smack Asterin as well to get the point across. 

  
Asterin got behind Aedion, “Okay, okay, I won't touch them, you've made your point.” She said hurriedly, pushing her meat shield in front of her.

  
Aedion raised an eyebrow at Asterin as she kept him between her and Lysandra (who looked a little disappointed that she didn't get to smack her). “So, uh, who are you taking to the dance-” 

  
The school bell rang, cutting Aedion’s not-so-subtle question off, much to his disappointment. The crowd started to disperse slowly. 

  
“See you at lunch.” Lysandra told the two siblings, not answering Aedion's question. She glared at Aelin, “I mean it, don't do anything stupid.” Aelin frowned at her, not saying anything. “They might be Elide's friends? You really want to piss them off and make Elide choose between us or them?” That got Aelin's attention. 

  
“...fine, I’ll be nice.” Aelin grumbled. Elide was the soft spot all of them had and if they were her friends they could be polite at worst.

  
Lysandra turned to Aedion. “Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.” And with that she walked off, ignoring Aelin’s indignant squawk of _‘I said I would be nice!’_.

  
Asterin shook her head and started nudging the cousins in the direction of their first class. “Come on, let's not be late, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, I'm terrible at writing small talk ;-;  
> Also, next chapter is gonna be "fun" and Lysandra's gonna bring out the popcorn OvO


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, sit down and shut up,” The homeroom teacher snapped, spelling his name on the board with a piece of chalk. “For any new students, you can call me Mr. Ward and-” Asterin started tuning out Malakai's droning, preferring to scribble in her notebook. She (and every other person) had already scanned the room and found no one new so it was pointless to listen.

  
She became so absorbed in doodling, she didn't look up when the door opened. Or when Malakai stopped talking. Asterin did, however, look up when he asked whoever it was to introduce themselves. She frowned, trying to peer around the student sitting in front of her to get a better look at-

  
“My name is Vesta Blackbeak, and I moved here with my sisters.”

  
Oh no.

  
Asterin barely registered that her pencil tip had broken on the paper, or that the whole class had taken a deep breath (a few not very subtly) so they could scent the stranger.

  
“Thank you Miss Blackbeak, go sit beside-” Malakai looked over the room. “Miss Crawley. Asterin, raise your hand so Miss Blackbeak knows who you are.”

  
Asterin hesitantly raised her hand, praying to every god she knew that there were two Vesta Blackbeaks in the world and this wasn't-

  
Vesta came within view, and Asterin would know that red hair anywhere.

  
Oh shit. 

  
Vesta’s dark eyes widened and she stared at Asterin for a heartbeat. Asterin groaned inwardly and pointedly looked anywhere but the redhead, laying her arm on the desk.

  
She sat down beside Asterin. Neither registered that the whole class kept looking back at them, both were staring at the board at the head of the room.

  
“...so, how’ve you been?” Vesta whispered once Malakai's back was turned, glancing at Asterin with a hit of nervousness on her face.

  
“No.” The blonde whispered, deadpan. For a moment, Vesta thought she was talking to someone else.

  
“No...what?” 

  
“I don't want anything to do with you, don't talk to me.” She hissed.

  
Vesta paused, opened her mouth to speak but then obviously thought better of it. She turned back to the board. 

  
They sat through the rest of class in tense silence. 

  
__________

  
The bell startled Vesta out of her thoughts as to whether or not she should tell Manon that Asterin was here or let her find out herself. She turned in her seat but Asterin was already gone.

  
The redhead got up, ready to chase after her but Mr. Ward held up a hand, the other had a stack of paper. “Here, these will catch you up with what we've been learning.” He put the stack in her hands, delaying her by precious seconds. Vesta nodded a confirmation and peered out into the hall that had already flooded with students but not a blonde head in sight- ' _wait, no, there's one_ _'._ Vesta thought running towards it and grabbing what she thought was Asterin's shoulder. “I just want too- oh shit, I'm sorry,” Vesta apologized to the very pissed off alpha that Looked-Similar-to-Asterin-but-Was-Decidedly-Not, taking a step back. Asterin's hair was a dirtier blonde then this girl's was, and her eyes were definitely not a Contacts Aqua Blue colour. “I thought you were someone else.” Vesta rubbed the back of her neck as the girl glared at her, scented her, then huffed and walked away. Instantly becoming absorbed into the sea of kids.

  
“Bitch.” Vesta muttered, shaking her head and turning around to look for a blonde head.

  
“Who's a bitch?” Someone asked in her ear.

  
Vesta jumped, startled, and got into a very exaggerated fighting stance. She relaxed a bit when she saw who it was. “God dammit Fallon, you almost gave me a heart attack.” The redhead sighed, watching the Demon Twin warily as the dark haired girl smiled at her. “...you want to tell me something?” 

  
“Yep,” Fallon grinned, making Vesta think that she going to do something fun by the Twins standards. Vesta had learned a long time ago that if you asked to be in on it they would backstab you via glitter bomb, honey and feathers, etc. “Manon said if you get in a fight make sure it looks like you were defending yourself.” The green-eyed beta then gave Vesta a mock salute and melted in the crowd before Vesta could say anything.   
_‘How does she do that?'_ Vesta wondered. The Green-Eyed Demon Twins and the Shadows had an uncanny ability to disappear and appear at will, no one else had mastered it.

  
\-------

  
‘ _Shitshitshit_.’ Was a steady chant in Asterin's mind as she weaved through the crowd, although most were trying to give her a wide berth due to the pheromones that were rolling off of her in waves, it wasn't working because of how narrow the hallways were and the sheer number of people. ‘ _What the actual shit am I gonna do.’_

  
Asterin was running on autopilot and the next few classes passed in a blur. Thankfully no teachers called on her. She only snapped out of it when someone smacked the back of her head in the middle of the hallway. Asterin turned on her heel, snarling.

  
Lysandra raised an eyebrow, tapping her foot, and looking completely unthreatened by the growling alpha.   
Asterin glowered at her. “The fuck was that for?”

  
The loner gave her a dry and disappointed look. “Why am I hearing that you almost jumped one of the new kids? And that same new kid ran after you and Aelin almost punched them?”

  
Asterin sighed through her nose. “It was nothing, she was being an irritating little shit and I didn't want to deal with her.” She snapped quietly. Her jaw tight. If she had been thinking things through she would have wondered why had Aelin almost punched Vesta.  
Lysandra tilted her head. “...alright,” She shrugged, startling a bit Asterin. She was letting the conversation go?

Lysandra started walking away, “Come on! I'm starving.” She called over her shoulder. Asterin glanced around, confused. _‘it's not lunch- oh, wait it is.’_ She thought, looking at the clock bitterly. ‘ _Everyone's gonna be there...'_  
She looked around again, noticing for the first time that the hallway was empty, except for her and Lysandra. _‘Everyone's already there.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look at that, chapter five is over a thousand words :D

**Author's Note:**

> I have no undate schedule, we die like men.
> 
> Questions, comments or criticism? HIT. THE. REVIEWS. PEOPLE :D


End file.
